demonssoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Types
Weapon types are a property of weapons in Demon's Souls. All weapons have a weapon type that aids the player in determining the basic functionality of that weapon. Weapons of the same weapon type have similar forms of attack. List of weapon types Swords ;Straight Swords :Ordinary swords with a balance of slashing and thrust attacks. ;Large Swords :Larger swords suitable for two-handed usage; slower and very powerful compared to normal swords. Their wide swing radius is suitable for catching agile opponents. ;Curved Swords :Curved Swords have shorter range than other swords and are slightly faster. They are well-suited to confined spaces against lightly armored enemies who will be unable to dodge or block the rapid attacks, but their Slashing-orientated movesets are ineffective against heavier armor. ;Thrusting Swords :Thrusting swords are thin and wiry, like the Rapier. Obviously, they focus on thrusts, and as such have trouble against enemies who dodge to the side often. It's advised to adopt a patient counter-attack style while using this weapon. ;Katanas :Katanas are mid-ranged in the range and speed areas, and can slash or thrust. Most importantly, they can also inflict Bleed status. The only downside is very minor; katanas must be repaired frequently to maintain their sharpness. Axes ;Axes :Small axes are generally wielded one-handed, have wide attack arcs, and are very short-ranged. A poor choice for narrow corridors as the attack is often interrupted by the walls. ;Large Axes :Generally the largest and heaviest weapons that require the highest strength. Their attacks are more concentrated than normal axes, and although their swings are unwieldy and leave the user open to counterattack, they are often unblockable. Polearms ;Polearms :Polearms combine the stabs of a Spear with the slashes of an Axe. They are slower and less accurate than Spears, but their slashing attacks allow use against a wider range of enemies. ;Spears :Spears are excellent weapons for tactical combat, however their stabs cover a very specific area and they are easily blocked. Spears are best used to hold position in a narrow corridor and are a poor choice for wiggly, agile opponents or ones with small hitboxes. Hammers ;Hammers :Hammers are slow weapons designed for single, powerful strikes. If the enemy staggers, however, another strike can probably connect. ;Large Hammers :Large Hammers are very slow weapons with good range designed for heavy strikes. Other melee ;Daggers :Daggers have short range, but are extremely rapid and have high critical potential. They are best-suited towards tactical fighters with a penchant for counters and backstabs. Daggers have both slashing and thrusting attacks. ;Fist Weapons :As they are merely covers for the hands, Fist Weapons have the shortest range of all weapon types. They are also extremely rapid. Ranged ;Bows :Bows must be held two-handed to attack, and in this stance the Block button allows manual aiming. While drawing back an arrow, players cannot move without cancelling their shot, and are thus left very vulnerable while using bows. ;Crossbows :Crossbows are generally more powerful than bows, but take longer to reload and cannot be manually aimed. Casting Instruments ;Catalysts :Catalysts are primarily used to cast sorceries but can also be used as melee weapons. ;Talismans :Talismans are used to cast miracles and can also be used as melee weapons. Category:Weapons